A História por tras da Historia
by Bel S.W
Summary: Ninguém sabe de verdade como é. Acordar todas as manhãs e descobrir que não era um sonho ruim. Descobrir que é mais real do que eu possa descrever. HIATUS!
1. Prologo

A História por trás da História

As pessoas sempre me perguntam: "Por que você se preocupa tanto, Lily?" "Porque você só não é você mesma?" Elas acham que é fácil. Nenhuma delas conhece a minha história.

Ele nem sempre foi assim, segundo minha mãe. Ela me dizia que depois que eu nasci ele começou a mudar.

Eu sempre gostei mais da minha mãe. Petúnia se dava melhor com papai. O natal era nossa época favorita. Na véspera havia uma grande festa, na qual meu pai nunca comparecia. Ele viajava todo ano. Eu via as pessoas naqueles vestidos magníficos, dançando. Daí a minha mãe chegava, me via e largava o que estava fazendo para dançar comigo. Quando todo mundo já tinha ido embora, Petúnia subia e minha mãe e eu assistíamos ao nosso filme favorito. _Anastácia_. O filme acabava e ela me pegava pela mão e cantava comigo _Once upon a December_.

Se eu fechar os olhos quase posso a ouvir cantando enquanto me abraçava. "_And a song someone sings once upon a December"_.

Ela sempre esperava até meia-noite para por a estrela na árvore. Ela me pegava no colo e me levantava para eu poder alcançar. Daí ela ria e me abraçava de novo.

Foi assim por um bom tempo. Mas as coisas mudam. Eu tinha 8 anos, eu me lembro. Minha mãe tinha saído para ir às compras. Eu me lembro de me despedir dela com um aceno. Eu fui para dentro e vi que ela tinha esquecido a bolsa. Eu a peguei e sai correndo atrás da minha mãe. Eu corro e ouço um barulho, uma batida e um grito. Naquele dia Sarah Evans foi morta. Eu chorei mais do que possível no enterro. Petúnia seguiu o exemplo do pai e fingiu não se importar.

Eu me lembro do olhar do meu pai naquele dia. Mas ele só disse alguma coisa quando chegamos em casa. Ele mandou minha irmã subir, me pegou pela mão e começou a gritar comigo:

- Você não pode aparentar fraca, menina. Você não pode mostrar seus sentimentos assim. Você não pode ser fraca! Você tem que se mostrar fria.

- Mas... Mas a mamãe! Ela está morta!

E recomecei a chorar. Ele me deu um tapa. Eu gritei que ele era um mostro. Ele me bateu pela primeira vez naquele dia. Foi a mais forte também. Ainda tenho a cicatriz nas costas. Foi naquele dia que eu descobri as 1001 utilidades de um cinto. As coisas nunca mais foram as mesmas.

Ninguém sabe de verdade como é. Acordar todas as manhãs e descobrir que não era um sonho ruim. Descobrir que é mais real do que eu possa descrever.

Só a Alice e a Marlene sabem o que eu passo desde que a minha mãe morreu. Ele me bate porque eu não consigo aprender a ser como ele. Fria. Mas alguma coisa ele me ensinou: não mostrar seus sentimentos. A experiência com Sonserinos me mostrou que seu eu aparentar ser fraca, vão ser cruéis comigo.

Com o tempo eu aprendi a fazer poções cicatrizantes, mas eu tenho que fazê-las a noite quando ele não possa ver. Se ele aceitou eu ir pra Hogwarts, foi só para se livrar de mim. Ele me acha uma aberração. Mas melhor para-normalidade longe do que perto.

Semana passada um homem que morava na vizinhança ouviu os gritos e chamou o Juizado de Menores, já tendo uma idéia do que seria. Fui eu que confirmei os boatos, mostrei a cicatriz nas minhas costas. Mas ele já tinha ido embora. Meu pai fugiu, como o covarde que sempre foi. Minha irmã foi para casa do noivo gordo dela, e eu vou ficar com eles até poder ir para Hogwarts.

Eu estou aqui sentada na minha cama, quase chorando. Eu sei que deveria estar sorrindo, afinal mesmo que não esteja preso como eu gostaria, ele se foi, logo serei pelas leis bruxas maior de idade e além disso tudo só faltam poucos dias para eu voltar a Hogwarts. Mas eu não estou sorrindo. Por que ele deixou em mim marcas demais. Não só as cicatrizes, mas por dentro também. Como as pessoas querem que eu siga em frente com a memória dele ainda tão forte dentro de mim?

Bem, isso não importa logo eu vou voltar para o meu verdadeiro lar e pela primeira vez quando eu acordar eu vou poder dizer a mim mesma que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim.

Eu seguro na mão o retrato de minha mãe e sorrio. Porque eu sei que ela ainda estará cuidando de mim.

E pela primeira vez em anos Lily Evans se deita acreditando que ainda possa haver esperanças para o dia seguinte.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

A garotinha ruiva de 7 anos ajeita o vestido verde e olha através da fresta da porta. Ela fica encantada com a decoração natalina e dá atenção especial ao piano onde sua mãe toca uma clássica canção de natal. A mulher a vê, joga os cabelos loiros para trás e vai até a menina. _  
_  
_Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_  
_Ela a pega pela mão e rodopia com a menina. As duas riem enquanto se misturam aos casais que dançam graciosamente. A mulher a abraça e as duas se encaram com olhos verdes idênticos.

_  
Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

A mulher leva Lily até o piano e sorri quando a menina toca sua música favorita. Algumas pessoas param de dançar para ver a adorável garotinha tocando tão perfeitamente a aquela musica. E se assustam ainda mais quando Sarah Evans começa a cantar com a menina.

_Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

Elas cantam a musica inteira antes de rirem e a anfitriã dizer a todos que é quase meia-noite. Ela pega a menina no colo e a leva até a árvore. Lily pega a estrela e coloca bem no topo da árvore. Ela ascende as luzes da árvore e os seus olhos brilham ao ouvir os fogos de artifício anunciando meia-noite.

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December _

As duas sorriem e se abraçam, sem saber que aquele seria o último natal que passariam juntas. Um último e feliz natal.

**N/A: Um surto mas... O que acharam? **

**REVIEWS! Pleeeeease!!!!!!!**


	2. O Começo

**N/A: É claro que eu só a J.K! E estou aqui só para torturar os maus fãs, demorando o maximo possível no 7°livro... Ta! Alguém duvida? Hã? É, foi o que eu achei...**

**Capitulo 1 – O Começo**

_Eu tinha mais ou menos cinco anos e brincava distraida no jardim. Tinha ficado presa do lado de fora da porta e nosso cahorro Pluf, o qual eu sempre tive medo, me encarava com a boca cheia de dentes aberta, pronto para um ataque. Ele se jogou em cima de mim, e me mordeu. Eu logo comecei a ditribuir pequenos socos no focinho dele, ficando cada vez mais cansada, dando cada vez mais chance para ele me atacar. Foi quando minha mãe apareceu. Ela me pegou no colo e afastou o cachorro. Me lembro dela beijar de leve minh face, e sentar na escada em frente a nossa porta de entrada. _

_- Assim está errado Lily - ela me sussurrou - não é sobre o quanto você aguenta revidar, é sobre o quanto você pode aguentar a dor, e mesmo assim continuar lutando. É assim que nascem os verdadeiros vencedores. Eles suportam as piores dores e nunca, mas nunca deixam de lutar._

_- Dá pra doer mais que isso - eu perguntei, a pequena voz infantil se espalhando pelo jardim._

_- As piores dores, meu anjo - ela me aninhou nos seus braços - voce sente **aqui **- colocou a mão sobre o meu coração, e eu na mais pura inocencia exigi biscoitos de chocolate para que a doer pudesse passar._

_Me encarou, os olhos tão verdes quanto os meus, e riu, naquele riso alegre e musical que só ela sabia dar. Me levou para dentro, e só anos depois que eu percebi que naquele dia ela me ensionou uma da minha primeiras e mais valiosas lições de vida. _

**

* * *

**

Lily correu desastradamente pela estação. O taxista que a trouxe acabou se atrapalhando com o troco e agora ela estava atrasada. Distraída tentando chegar a tempo ao trem não percebeu a jovem na sua frente e consequentemente acabou trombando com ela.

- AHHHH!!! Meu braço!!!! – a garota loira gemeu e fechou os olhos cor de mel quando Lily saiu de cima do braço dela, mas sorriu quando a reconheceu – Lily!!! Até que enfim! Vamos.

Alice levou Lily até a cabine que ela tinha pegado e rapidamente fechou a porta. Lily nem havia entrado ainda, mas uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis logo começou a examiná-la.

- E então, ta tudo bem? Você não ta... machucada?

- Marlene, eu to legal. Serio – acrescentou a expressão preocupada dela.

Ela já havia contado às amigas que seu pai havia fugido, mas elas continuavam preocupadas. Ela se sentou, sorriu para as amigas e logo começaram a conversar. A viagem foi relativamente calma, o que era muito estranho. Pois os Marotos estavam em algum lugar no trem, e Marotos e calmo simplesmente _não cabem na mesma frase._

Lily não demorou muito a ter que ir a cabine dos monitores e se surpreendeu ao voltar e encontrar suas amigas conversando animadamente com os Marotos. Remo que a estava acompanhando entrou na cabine e se sentou como se já esperasse aquilo e sorriu para ela encorajando-a a entrar. Lily respirou fundo uma vez pedindo por paciência e se juntou aos amigos. E não deu outra, ela mal havia colocado um pé dentro da cabine James Potter a pegou nos braços e a girou no ar.

- Lily!!!! Como vai o meu lírio? Foi bem de férias?

- Potter, me solta! E eu **não** sou seu lírio!

- Ah, Lily eu sei que me ama, não adianta nega!

Ele sorriu tão encantadoramente que por um momento Lily ficou sem fala. Mas percebeu que ele ainda tinha os braços na cintura dela e com um resmungo de raiva fez ele a soltar e se jogou no banco.

- Não fica assim ruivinha... Ignora esse veado – Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou um braço envolta de seus ombros enquanto a outra mão tampava a boca de James para que ele não gritasse cervo.

A viagem se seguiu normalmente. Na medida possível é claro.

A chagada a Hogwarts foi um alivio para Lily que esperava por aquele dia a meses. Depois do habitual discurso do professor Dumbledore e depois do jantar, todos foram para os seus dormitórios esgotados pela viagem.

Lily se espreguiçou fazendo a camisola de seda que usava subir um pouco. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou a admirar a lua minguante. Sem querer acabou dirigindo seu olhar a floresta proibida.

Lily deu um pulo no lugar e se debruçou na janela, tentando ver melhor. Podia jurar ter visto dois olhos azuis olhando diretamente para ela. Depois de se acalmar Lily voltou a posição em que estava. Sentada na sua cama onde ela podia ver perfeitamente a floresta e os jardins.

Suspirou e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas. Ainda deu uma ultima olhada para fora esperando ver novamente aqueles olhos azuis. Engoliu a seco. Porque tinha a impressão que alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer?

o.0.O.0.o

A semana seguinte passou rápido. Diante das revisões para os N.I.E.M.s, das detenções que ela teve que dar e dos deveres, quando o fim-de-semana chegou não havia nada que Lily quisesse mais do que se enfiar num bom livro e não se mexer por dois dias. E suas amigas seriam muito compreensivas e a deixariam em paz, certo? Doce engano...

Alice e Marlene arrastaram Lily até os jardins, fizeram com que ela jogasse desde xadrez a snap explosivo, fizeram uma visita a Hagrid e pela noite quando não havia mais nada a ser feito, elas ainda esconderam o livro que Lily estava lendo.

- Por favor, meninas... Me devolve o livro, gente – Lily praticamente implorava as amigas pela noite na Sala Comunal.

- De jeito nenhum, Lily. Você não soltou esse livro à semana inteira, pelo menos hoje você não toca nele. À noite a gente te devolve. – Marlene sorria, mas não de gozação. Ela realmente não gostava que a amiga se fechasse desse jeito, enfiando a cara num livro. Mas também, depois de tudo que ela passou, ela não podia esperar que Lily saísse na chuva e começasse a cantar alegremente _Singing in the rain_ vestida com as cores do arco-íris, enquanto distribuía balinhas para os Sonserinos.

OK, um pouco demais.

- Ótimo! Eu vou começar um novo então – Lily se levantou e foi em direção ao dormitório feminino, mas Alice a chamou de volta.

- Sem essa, Lils. A gente sabe que você _nunca_ começa um livro antes de acabar o outro.

Lily xingou internamente. Isso que dá ter amigas que te conhecem tão bem. Lily suspirou.

- Então eu rendo. Felizes?

Alice e Marlene sorriram vitoriosas e balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça.

Um pouco mais conformada, Lily decidiu dar uma volta pelo castelo. Fez um tour completo. Foi desde as masmorras (onde os Sonserinos fizeram à gentileza de expulsa-la) ao ultimo andar. Por fim decidiu ir aos jardins.

Sentou-se na beira do lago, tirou os sapatos e enfiou os pés na água. Ficou assim por um bom tempo, só aproveitando a noite. Quando achou que já estava na hora de voltar, dirigiu por impulso seu olhar a floresta proibida.

Desde o 1°ano ela foi fascinada pela floresta. Não havia motivo para isso, ela sabia. Era escura, assustadora e ninguém sabia que tipo de monstros se escondiam lá. Mas ela gostava mesmo assim. Justamente por ser tão misteriosa. Ela adorava olhar a floresta, no seu silencio absoluto, como um animal adormecido que se mexe incomodado quando um vento muito forte passa por ele.

E justamente por observá-la desde pequena é que ela se assustou ao deparar-se com o mesmo par de olhos azuis que a encaravam ontem.

Lily sempre fora curiosa. Seu pai sempre abominara isso, mas fazia parte dela. Ela amava desvendar mistérios, juntar as pistas como um quebra-cabeça. Foi essa curiosidade que a impulsionou a seguir o dono daqueles olhos e adentrar na floresta proibida.

Ela viu um vulto se mechar e ir correr para o fundo da floresta. O seguiu. Correu tão rápido que não reparou um galho no chão e acabou tropeçando. Lily passou a mão pelo joelho todo ralhado pelos galhos. Mas não era isso que a incomodava. Ela tinha perdido a trilha do "olhos-azuis" e para completar e adentrara de mais na floresta e não tinha sequer uma pista de como voltar.

Lily xingou baixinho enquanto se levantava, e bufou ao olhar em volta e se considerar oficialmente perdida.

Foi na direção que achava ser à saída da floresta e não andou nem 10 passos um cavalo surgiu entre as arvores correndo, provavelmente perseguindo alguma coisa.

Só que não era um cavalo. Pelo menos não da cintura para cima, ai ele era um homem com cabelos louros prateados e corpo baio (**N/A:** tipo um ouro desmaiado). Era um centauro. E não estava perseguindo nada, senão não teria parado na sua frente.

- Você está perdida?

Lily não respondeu imediatamente. Estava surpresa demais. Não só porque ele era o primeiro centauro que Lily via de verdade, mas também por causa dos olhos dele. Eram azuis, como safiras muito claras. Por coincidência os mesmos olhos que observavam Lily ontem e a examinavam hoje pela noite. Depois de um tempo Lily conseguiu gaguejar uma resposta.

- Eu... To perdida sim. Eu tava, é... Seguindo uma pessoa e...

Mas Lily não conseguiu terminar. O centauro a olhava de tal jeito que as palavras ficaram presas na sua garganta.

- Eu sou Firenze. Não é seguro uma menina ficar andando sozinha há essa hora pela floresta. Quem é você? – ele fez a pergunta como se quisesse confirmar algo que já desconfiava.

- Sou Lily. Lily Evans.

Se até agora o centauro parecia assustador, de repente não era mais. Assim que Lily disse seu nome, sua feição mudou para algo entre pena e preocupação. Ele olhou para o céu e sussurrou baixinho algumas palavras.

- Eu sabia que ela era diferente... Tanto poder... Ela nem tem idéia... Sempre os inocentes...

Ele encarou o céu por alguns minutos mais, principalmente marte, como Lily pode notar. Ao vê-la olhando na mesma direção que ele, Firenze finalmente se dirigiu a ela.

- Marte está brilhante esta noite, não acha?

Lily o olhou sem entender, quando olhou novamente para o céu, que percebeu que ela realmente brilhava mais que o normal.

- Realmente...

- A floresta é perigosa à noite, Lily. Não devia estar aqui.

- Eu sei. Mas eu vi alguém me olhando e resolvi investigar. Não era você, era? – perguntou desconfiada.

Para sua surpresa o centauro sorriu.

- Na verdade, era eu sim. Fiquei impressionado com o seu poder. Mas mesmo assim não devia estar aqui.

- É que eu gosto muito da floresta, sabe? Ela é tão misteriosa.

- A floresta esconde muitos segredos...

Mas uma vez Lily não entendeu nada. Firenze sorriu e se aproximou dela, para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Você ainda vai ter que lutar muito, Lily. Você já sofreu mais que a maioria a ainda enfrentara muito mais. Você é realmente especial, seu destino poderá decidir entre a derrota e a vitória – ele sussurrava, como que temendo que alguém ouvisse, como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido – Mas só um aviso Lily: ele vai voltar. Vai voltar para assombrá-la e não vira sozinho. A sede de vingança é maior do que a razão pode suportar. Mas você é forte, enfrente-o e Lily?

Lily encarou diretamente os olhos azuis, ela não estendia. Derrota? Vitória? Voltar? Quem? Maior que a razão pode suportar? Mas não disse nada, ainda tinha a sensação que aquilo era importante.

- Sim?

- Siga seu coração, sim?

Terminou a frase e não disse mais nada. Levou Lily até o castelo e se despediu dela, voltando logo em seguida para a escuridão da floresta.

Lily foi imediatamente para cama. Suas amigas já estavam dormindo e Lily percebeu que o seu livro não estava sobre sua cama, onde elas prometeram deixar ao final do dia. Mas Lily não ligava a mínima para isso. Ainda tentava entender o que Firenze lhe dissera. Era tudo como um enorme quebra-cabeça e ela era a peça central de tudo isso.

Lily sorriu ao desligar o alarme do relógio que marcava meia-noite. Mesmo tendo a sensação que aquilo era perigoso, não tinha nada que Lily gostasse mais que um bom enigma.

Quem ligava para um livro bobo com um mistério desses nas mãos?

o.0.O.0.o

Lily sempre foi fã de domingos. Normalmente ela fazia os deveres durante a semana e a reunião da monitoria (ela era monitora-chefe) era aos sábados. Então não sobrava nada pra se fazer aos domingos. Era um ótimo dia pra se relaxar e aproveitar para conversar na frente da saleira.

Mas por algum tipo de coincidência sinistra, domingo era também o dia favorito dos Marotos para aprontar. Isso incluía desde azarar alunos menores (ou não, o Snape e Malfoy também eram opções validas) à causar algum caos na escola.

E sempre sobrava pra uma pessoa ter que cuidar deles. Adivinhe quem? Ponto pra quem disse a monitora-chefe.

Lily já havia dado uma detenção a James e Sirius por azararem alguns primeranistas, e os tinha pego também na sala do Filch pegando alguns objetos, entre eles um tipo de canivete de Sirius e o pomo-de-ouro de James. Tudo isso pela manha.

Era por isso que por volta das quatro da tarde, Lily tinha estranhado a calma em que a escola se encontrava. Suas amigas tentavam desesperadamente fazê-la parar de se preocupar.

- Lily, você devia estar agradecendo aos céus que eles estão calmos e não ficar indo de sala em sala procurando por eles – Marlene protestou quando Lily entrou em mais uma sala vazia atrás dos Marotos.

- Ah não, Lene. Os Marotos sempre fazem algum tipo de brincadeirinha para começar o ano, e dessa vez eu vou pega-los, você vai ver só!

Alice que há muito tempo desistira de fazê-la parar suspirou apoiada na parede.

- Bem, enquanto vocês discutem isso pela nonagésima vez, eu vou procurar o Frank, ta?

Alice se despediu das amigas e foi na direção contraria a delas atrás do namorado. Mas não passou dois minutos ela estava de volta, totalmente despenteada, gargalhando entre as palavras.

- Meninas... Hahahaha, vocês tem que ver isso... - e recomeçou a rir.

Lily e Marlene a seguiram confusas, mas quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, uma luz se acendeu nas suas cabeças.

Todos riam enquanto apontavam para a mesa da Sonserina. Cada um de seus integrantes, sem exceção estava vermelho. Com a pele vermelha. Algumas garotas gritavam umas pras outras com os cabelos espetados, obviamente parte da brincadeira. No meio da confusão se destacavam um bando ao centro da mesa, em que Lily pode ver, entre outros Snape, Malfoy e Narcissa. Esses estavam com os cabelos ensopados, mas não de água. De tinta. Tinta dourada.

A prof. McGonagall tentava controlar a situação, sem sucesso aparente. Lily pode perceber o prof. Dumbledore segurando a risada, mas tentando parecer serio.

Seu olhar se dirigiu a mesa da Grifinória, onde um grupo de quatro Marotos ria mais que todo o Salão. Seu grito silenciou o Salão.

- EU SABIA QUE VOCES ESTAVAM APRONTANDO ALGO! QUANTOS ANOS VOCES TEM? DOZE? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ISSO É BRINCADEIRA QUE SE FAÇA?

Ela falava, melhor gritava com os Marotos e isso não era segredo pra ninguém. Sirius foi o primeiro a se recompor e com seu habitual sorriso superior foi até ela.

- Mas, Lily querida, que te faz pensar que fomos nós que fizemos isso?

Lily tinha noção que falava com profissionais. Os Marotos não deixariam pistas, mas nenhum crime é perfeito. Ela gostava de Sirius, mas não podia aceitar essa brincadeira.

- Bem, se não foram vocês, quem foi? Isso obviamente é obra de uma poção que vocês colocaram nas bebidas. Você está me dizendo que se eu for à cozinha, porque eu sei que vocês estiveram lá, nenhum elfo vai me confirmar que vocês estiveram lá?

Diante do olhar vacilante de Sirius, ela continuou.

- Ora, vocês são os Marotos, e se são tão bom quanto dizem, é claro que sabem onde fica a cozinha.

Lily não tinha nem terminado o discurso e a prof. McGonagall já tinha abandonado o Salão. Voltou alguns minutos depois, vermelha de raiva. Ninguém ousou dizer nada, então com alguns gestos com a varinha, o cabelo dos Sonserinos voltou ao normal e a pele se tornou um rosa-claro. Depois de analisar o efeito, ela finalmente disse algo:

- Eu presumo que a poção saíra completamente dentro de algumas horas, então não se preocupem – primeiro se dirigiu aos Sonserinos e depois aos Marotos – Em quanto a vocês, uma semana de detenção pra cada um, eu vou me certificar que elas sejam separadas. E menos 50 pontos para Grifinória.

Os Grifinórios olhavam horrorizados pra McGonagall, mas ela não disse nada.

- 50?! Mas professora...

- Mas nada, Sr. Black. Marcaremos a detenção outra hora.

A mesa inteira da Grifinória olhou com desprezo para Lily. Por causa dela eles tinham perdido 50 pontos. Por dentro Lily se sentia culpada, mas Lily Evans jamais mostra seus sentimentos em publico, então ela simplesmente deu a volta e saiu do Salão.

Por todo caminho Lily se amaldiçoava. Por que ela tinha que ser assim? Por que não podia levar na brincadeira, sorrir e simplesmente se divertir? Ela sabia por que. Porque fora criada aprendendo a ser insesivel, séria e durona. Seu pai nunca a ensinara a rir, e as lembranças de sua mãe se apagavam cada vez mais a cada nova cicatriz que seu pai deixava em seu corpo. Lily podia ouvir uma batalha se inciando dentro dela.

_Ótimo! Agora toda Grifinória ta com raiva de você, grande Lily!_

**A culpa não é minha se os Marotos fizeram aquilo com a Sonserina.**

_É, mas você podia ter deixado eles em paz, não podia? Era só uma brincadeirinha. O ano começou a 1 semana e a Grifinória inteira já te odeia, tudo por que você não podia deixar os Marotos saírem ilesos dessa! Até o Remo levou detenção! Sabemos que você quer que o James se de mal, na sua vã tentativa de tentar odiá-lo de verdade, mas o Remo e o Sirius..._

**Fica quieta! E eu o odeio de verdade, ta?**

_Ah, claro. A propósito a fadinha dos dentes tava esperando a sua ligação, lembra? Ela queria confirmar presença na festa do Papai Noel..._

Lily mandou sua cabeça calar a boca, e suspirou. Ela não ligava muito pra opinião dos outros, mas toda Grifinória odiando ela desse jeito não é exatamente fácil de ignorar. E era só a primeira semana.

"_Grande começo, Lily! Grande começo._"

o.0.O.0.o

**N/A:** **E aí, o que acharam? Esse capitulo mostro uma pouco da Lily, como ela é com as amigas, como ela é com todo o resto, como ela leva a vida, etc...**

**O primeiro pedassinho, é uma lembrança da Lily, uma lição da mãe dela, e eu vou tentar por uma em cada capitulo.**

**Eu aceito criticas também, viu?**

**Por favor! Só uma review! É pedi demais?**

**Jehssik, **valeu pela review, e quanto a pergunta da continuação... bem, o capitulo fala por si mesmo!


End file.
